halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RE-361 Estoc
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive=Shaw Fujikawa Model 52 |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power=3 linked Mk. XXXIX CENTURION Fusion reactors |shield gen=PANTHEON Mark XIV Electromagnetic Shielding System (Grade 2 shield) |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=*DECEPTION Countermeasure |armament= *SUBTERFUGE Mine Dispenser |complement= |crew=*Pilot *Co-Pilot *Electronic Warfare Operator *Intelligence Officer |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= |era= |affiliation= }} The is a UNSC recon aircraft. Description The Bokken is a super fast recon jet. Its the fastest air/spacecraft in production and features a slipspace drive, a high power engine with good fuel efficiency and a wide range of stealth systems, such as RADAR absorbent paint, LASER absorbent laminates, thermal-optical camouflage, thermal cooling, cyrogenic engine bleeders and RADAR resistant shape. It features a powerful multidirectional AESA RADAR with SAR capable operations, a high power optical camera, with recording capacity, capable of reading a man's newspaper from orbit, a high power IR sensor, ELNIT gathering systems, ECM systems for protection from incoming missiles, 5 SUBTERFUGE Mine Dispenser system and 4 DECEPTION Countermeasure launchers and enough speed to out run the majority of missile systems. It also features two signals receivers. The Bokken is used for gathering of intelligence against airborne, ground based and spaceborne targets, capable of gathering intelligence on movement, capabilities, transmissions, all the while relaying these in real time to the UNSC War Net. It can also observe weather patterns, analyse wind samples for chemical, biological, nuclear or radiological threats and preform geographic, and geomagnetic mapping. The 's airframe is constructed from a basis of superplastic-shaped diffusion-adhered metal matrix composites. These light, oxidation resistant light-matrix composites are formed from high modulus and high strength gold doped zirconium oxide fibres and a titanium/aluminium laminate matrix, formed by heat bonding layers of titanium, aluminium and titanium aluminide, forming high strength crystal matrices, the results forming a high strength, yet flexible and light airframe. The skin is formed from four layered plates attached to the frame. The inside layer is a high strength carbon nanotube nanobud mesh composite, which does not melt on re-entry and protects the ship and occupants. Above this is a environmental layer, which regulates internal and external heat, preventing layers from outright melting or freezing, and protecting the occupants. The third layer is a resin bonded layer of structural titanium aluminide with a titanium mesh insert. The fourth layer is a outer layer of AEGIS tiles, built on a non-newtonian shock absorbing layer, providing thermal and oxidation protection. The cockpit is situated in titanium-AEGIS compound armoured 'tubs'. These give limited protection against enemy fire. The windscreen is bullet-proof diffusion-bonded self-regenerating stretched-acrylic, with a coating of liquid glass, with a variable electronically controlled gold tinted setting, which protects it from solar rays, laser dazzles and electronic interference. These give limited protection against enemy fire. The skin is painted with thermal diffusing paint, heat controlled hull to generate a black body exterior, infra-red suppressors on the engines, RADAR absorbent paint, liquid glass composites and LASER absorbent laminates, which when compounded with its stealth design, gives it excellent stealth abilities. The Electronic Warfare systems consists of two pods, the AN/ALQ-57 VANGUARD jamming system, capable of intercepting and deciphering radio systems, intercepting RADAR transmissions and intercepting MASER transmissions and then tracking the source and jamming it through low detectable directed narrow ban jamming or wide area jamming, at the cost of stealth. It has the added functionality of being able to feed false information to any of the above sensor or communication systems, further confusing enemy forces or preform active cancellation, sending out directed, well timed signals on the correct wavelength to 'cancel' enemy RADAR, Radio or MASER signatures, resulting in a 'silence'. The second pod is a Electronic Protection Pod, the AN/ALQ-61 PACK RAT that interferes with enemy attempts to intercept and jam communication and detection systems by producing narrow beam 'burn outs' that confuse and jam enemy attempts to jam them. Along with that, it uses a CPU driven decryption system that protects against attempts to intercept communication systems or preform cyber warfare attacks, usually through vicious back hacks and maze barrier systems. Its tail assembly has been modified with lightweight and low impact signals receiver and directional finder. UNSC Remarks Notable Squadrons Category:UNSC Aircraft